1. Field
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel display that is widely used. The LCD includes two display panels including field generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and the liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer rotate in response to an electric field formed between the field generating electrodes to thereby vary light transmittance and display an image.
The LCD displays color by combining light from a light source with a color filter. However, the color filter may absorb a large amount of light emitted from the light source and lower photoefficiency. It is therefore desirable to provide an LCD with improved photoefficiency.